starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alharo
Bienvenido Hola y bienvenido Alharo soy Manuelin y quisiera informarte de que es posible proponer y votar por el artículo destacado de cada mes en esta dirección Star Wars:Nominaciones a artículo destacado Gracias --Manuelin 20:07 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Error Alharo creo que te equivocas pero en el articulo que has hecho Boba Fett: A Practical Man has escrito informacion de otro libro :The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission. Gracias --Manuelin 21:07 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Hola a Todos *Manuelin, muchas muchas gracias por el comentario y por mandarme un mensaje. Efectivamente el artículo lo dirigí al libro de Boba Fett sin fijarme, lo que pasa es que soy muy nuevo en Star Wars Wiki (me parece fenomenal este lugar para que pueda ver y dar conocimientos de este universo tan apasionante), recién inicie a finales de Septiembre. Es por eso que quería ver como se hacía una página referente a una novela y use a Boba Fett: A Practical Man para darme cuenta como se hacía. El problema es que tuve que terminar a la prisa porque estaba saliendo a un asunto urgente y al guardar no me fijé como quedó. Ahora con más calma haré bien el informe del libro The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission. Trataré de aprender más y a fijarme mejor y estaré al pendiente de sus consejos y ayuda. Saludos a todos .--alharo 23:32 2 nov 2007 (UTC) **No pasa nada todos fuimos nuevos en su momento si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes consultarla en los manuales de la wiki, a lo s administradores de la página o a mí. Un saludo --Manuelin 11:47 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Correcciones Hola a todos, no saben que gusto me da que corrijan los temas en los que he participado, ya que así veo que leen acerca del tema, también me da mucha pena ver que cometo muchos errores. Al respecto si ven que cometo un error grave y no me refiero a “HortoGráfía” o redacción sino de errores en el estilo en de la Wiki o falta a algún copyright, o lo que sea, por favor háganmelo saber, no vaya a ser que no me de cuenta y siga cometiendo errores.:P--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 16:54 18 nov 2007 (UTC) :Lo mismo digo Alharo, bueno aquí todos somos editores y correctores a la vez. El estilo wiki se aprende fácil sobre la marcha. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 17:50 18 nov 2007 (UTC) Estilo de texto Hola Alharo. Simplemente comentarte que el estilo de texto que debe escribirse en los artículos debe ser en prosa, es decir, que se debe leer de continuo. No una serie de puntos que enumeran sucesos o cosas. Fijate en la forma de escribir y de organizar las secciones los mismos artículos en la wookieepedia. Gracias. 13:20 25 nov 2007 (UTC) :Gracias por la correxión en relación a la Operación Skyhook, lo que pasa es que quería puntualizar bién cada evento sucesido además de remarcar el orden de ellos. Espero que les haya gustado el tema. :Por cierto espero que el tema de la Lanzadera T-4 clase Lambda que tanto se redirigió y cambió ya haya resuelto todos las ligas rojas pendientes, y es que el traducir el nombre original en ingles de "Lambda-class T-4a shuttle" costó un poco de trabajo, además lo teníamos puesto en muchas variantes. ::*Ya esta solucionado el tema de la lanzadera, el artículo definitivo es: [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]]. 16:08 27 nov 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Alharo, a parte de en las páginas especiales, también puedes ver las imágenes que llevan licencia en Categoría:Imágenes. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:46 28 nov 2007 (UTC) *Aquí tienes una lista de casi todas las plantillas que se pueden usar en la wiki: Star Wars:Plantillas... concretamente en el tema de las licencias de imagenes tienes esta otra: Star Wars:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Si hay alguna que no esta disponible y la necesitas, solo tienes que pedirla) 12:51 29 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Hola Alharo, cuando quieras enlazar a una categoria hay que poner dos puntos delante así Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright si la pones normal como hacemos en los artículos lo que harás será incluir la página en donde estás escribiendo en la categoría. Aquí te lo explica mejor. Para incluir la tabla de información de la imagen, puedes añadirla directamente en el recuadro blanco que te aparece cuando subes la imagen. Puedes dejarte la plantilla de información abierta en otra ventana para copiar y pegar la tabla.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:37 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Gracias por toda la información, ya la incluí en mi página personal y la estaré usando para cuando este divirtiendome aquí en la Wiki. Casi vuelvo a olvidar la firama.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:36 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Algunos consejos Algunos consejitos para una mejor edición: *Cuando estés en un artículo no es necesario enlazarlo a si mismo. *Cuando hagas una referencia a una fuente, no es necesario poner acontecimientos ocurridos en "fuente". Con poner la fuente vale. *Los títulos de libros, comics, peliculas... nombres de naves espaciales etc... van en cursiva. *Cuando subas una imagen, ten cuidado para que no salgan bandas de color o bordes... como la banda negra de la imagen de Asajj y K'Kruhk. Un saludo. 14:32 9 dic 2007 (UTC) :Hola KSK, fijate que ya tenía en cuenta eso pero por flojonote, descuido y por otros, no seguí esos lineamientos, cuando deje esas frenjas en las imagenes fue para darle un poco más de altura, en fin lo que sea, Gracias. Por cierto esta liga -> Especial:Newimages <- es muy buena para buscar imágenes y no subir dos veces la misma (como ha ocurrido) sería bueno que la comentaras a todos, ¿no?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:28 10 dic 2007 (UTC)Saludos Bots Pues hace un tiempo que llevo intentando hacer funcionar bots (cosa q ya conseguí una vez) xo no se por qué no llegan a funcionar. Sería interesante que alguien que sepa algo más q yo de programación (cosa q no es dificil XD) me ayudase con el tema. 13:38 29 dic 2007 (UTC) *El problema real es q no se como configurar el setup para q reconozca star wars wiki en español. eso q m has pasado es para la wikipedia. Ya he mirado varias paginas de tutorial xo no consigo hacerlo funcionar. --KSK 23:48 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Terminología Hola Alharo, simplemente informarte que seguimos los principios de traducción del diccionario de términos de Star Wars para todos nuestros artículos, y sus reglas resumidas al comienzo del artículo de Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars. Soy consciente de que en algunos paises latinoamericanos, especialmente en México, es particularmente dificil traducir cosas que estamos acostumbrados a leer o escuchar en inglés. Pero es un esfuerzo que debemos realizar para mantener una wiki unificada y más correcto desde el punto de vista del idioma español. Principalmente no guiamos por las traducciones oficiales (muchas de las cuales puedes consultar en el diccionario de términos) y por las no oficiales ya creadas por otros compañeros traductores con anterioridad. Si la necesitas no la encuentras y es particularmente dificil de traducir puedes consultarla en la discusión del diccionario. Muchas gracias y un cordial saludo. 13:42 30 dic 2007 (UTC) *Igualmente Felices Fiestas. En cuanto a crear manualmente los enlaces no gastes tiempo asi... esta aún en pendientes lo de los bots... pero nunca le encuentro el tiempo suficiente :P El segundo diccionario que no conocias es una versión mucho más moderna y actualizada que el de la wiki por lo que te recomiendo que te registres por si tienes que hacer alguna edición: Todos los terminos que no están en el y los traducimos aquí los remitimos a allí. Un cordial saludo y feliz año! 21:23 30 dic 2007 (UTC) Dudas Ahora me encargo de solucionarlo. Las informaciones concretas deben colocarse en el artículo específico... por tanto esa información debía ir en cada uno de los artículos del Delta-7 y del Eta-2. La información que era más genérica y que hablaba de que eran naves de Jedi la la Antigua República no era del todo correcta. Por eso la quité. Un saludo. 22:28 5 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla e-book En cuanto tenga un ratillo la haré. Un saludo. 20:34 6 feb 2008 (UTC) *He estado informandome en la wookieepedia y ellos usan la plantilla:Novela. 21:34 6 feb 2008 (UTC) Citas Hola, Alharo, tienes toda la razón, la cita no viene de esa fuente. Fue un error, como copié y pegué la cita anterior para editarla, se me olvidó modificar la fuente, en realidad es Balance Point. Ja, espero que no vuelva a pasar ;)--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:10 6 nov 2008 (UTC) te agradezco por todo esto...tu si eres un buen amigo. antes habia visto de los otros usuarios que tenian plantillas, como eso que te dicen las ediciones hechas, la afiliacion de la fuerza que uno apoya y consas como esas.. si te confundo fijate en los costados del algunos usuarios(zeist antilles...palpatine81...) luego me cuentas...si tienes diudas me puedes consultar a mi cuando quieras. que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 03:29 16 nov 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola Alharo, podrías por favor ocuparte junto con Jedabak de mantener actualizadas las fechas de emisión correctas de la plantilla EmisionesC5? Cómo es evidente, yo no estoy al tanto de los posibles cambios de programación de allí desde aquí en España. Un saludo y gracias. 16:19 27 nov 2008 (UTC)